date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Kakeru
Sora Kakeru '(ソラ掛ける, ''Sora Kakeru), or known by his codename 'Cyborg '(サイボーグ, Saibougu), is an AAA-Class Spirit and one of the few male spirits in the world. He was human before DEM betrayed him, killing his best friend, and making him into a spirit by inserting a Sephira Stone inside him. This was all part of the '''Spirit VS Spirit, or SVS Project, which is having a formerly human Spirits go kill other Spirits. He later becomes a Supreme Knight helps Spirits around Japan from the AST. He has only captured two Spirits that includes Shiro Kirusaki and an unknown Spirit, resulting a total of four Skill Cards in total. But he rarely uses this since Sora often uses his Spirit abilities to fight. History Sora was born to a normal family in Toyko, Japan 18 years before the canon to his family consisting of a mom, dad, and younger sister. His dad was part of the AST and Sora's father was a sciencetist who studied Spirits at DEM. From a young age, Sora knew everything about Spirits and wanted to become a Wizard. He went to school and came back with the best grades, in hoping that DEM will take him in and addition to that, he took martial art classes since Wizards have to able to fight Spirits. One day, his dream finally came true once he was 16, 2 years before the canon. He became a Wizard and quickly ascended to the rank Adeptus Three. But, on his first mission, he was sent to kill a Spirit all by himself. He managed to fight the Spirit, but was overpowered. But Sora was not ready to give up. After his defeat, he studied the Spirit's every move on Earth. But what he found was that the Spirit was kind to the humans, donating to charity, giving to the homeless, ect. As Sora keeps watching him, the more Sora begins to hange his mind about killing Spirits. He was again sent to kill the Spirit that he has been monitoring. Sora didn't want to though, so when he got to the target, he suggested that the Spirit and him become friends, since Sora didn't want to kill him. Sora introduced himself while the Spirit introduced himself as Kuwaeru. The two quickly became friends and Sora told that he "killed" Kuwaeru, so DEM didn't send anyone else to kill Kuwaeru. Sora met with Kuwaeru very day, and soon, DEM became suspicious. About seven months before the events of Date A Live: Infinity, DEM noticed how Kuwaeru was still alive. So when Sora was in school, studing, DEM killed Kuwaeru without telling Sora. Sora became really angry about this and used his CR-Unit and started wrecking DEM from the inside, injuring any great Wizards. However, Ellen Mira Mathers, managed to stop him and made Sora unconscious. That is when Sora's father can up with a plan about how humans can kill Spirits more easily, which later developed into the Spirit VS Spirit, or SVS Project, having a Sephira Stone and mind-controling device inserted into a human and having them go kill Spirits. So Sora was sent to another DEM branch in China to perform this experiment. While that was happening, Sora was labeled dead, which caused his mother and sister to cry. However, the mind-controling device somehow was programed wrong, so Sora remembered everything, which caused him to go Inverse and started destroying the DEM branch. However, he was stopped by another Spirit who happened to be there, and Sora feel unconscious once again. The Spirit treated Sora's wounds before he woke up. Once he did, the Spirit introduced himself as Shiro Kirusaki. He invited Sora to join him to travel around the world, which Sora with no family to go back to, said yes. At sometime, Sora became a Supreme Knight and started capturing Spirits, even Shiro; but so far, Sora only captured two (includind Shiro). Appearance When he was in DEM working as a Wizard, Sora was a lean, muscular young man of average height with pale skin, moppy white hair and red eyes. On his neck he had a black choker. He wore a black shirt with white striped patterns, with a white hooded sweater, white pants, and white boots. He has has elongated canine teeth. After becoming a Spirit, Sora changes drastically compared to his old self. Sora maintains his moppy white hear, but right eye is now purple with a power button symbol was an iris (he hides this with an eyepatch), his left eye is still red. Sora's taste of clothing is also different, he now wears a white jacket with gold buttons, two of them on the jacket's sleeves, and purple lining on the end of the sleeves. Accompanied by that is a black shirt with purple power symbol and stripes, white, gold, and black gloves, black and purple striped belts on Sora's waist, held on two gold buttons. His pants are white with black and gold on the end of it and his shoes are white with two more buttons and a black and purple tongue (shoe part) with a power button sign on it. This is his Astral Armor. His Inverse is much more drastic compared to his Spirit Form. Like other Inverse Spirits, his Astral Armor changes, resulting of seomthing that looks like a dark knight. His Astral Armor is now a black and hard, like armor, with purple lines outlining where the dark plates meet at. He also gains three chain-like tails that floats above him from his hip. He most distinctive part is his eyes. His eyes are now black with purple glowing irises, if one looked into them, they will exprience gret terror. Personality Sora's personality is very complicated. He can be childish at sometimes, but very serious on other times usually depending on the situation. He is capable of being nice, but often ends up being sarcastic, especially so when he gives advice, like shown when Sora is giving advice to Shiro about dating girls. This would make him a very hard person to get along with, but Shiro Kirusaki manages to keep a very good friendship with him. His speech is often has a hidden meaning behind it, but he doesn't lie, even though he is very good at keeping secrets. He is seen to be very good at playing games and gambling, often winning game competitions around the world. Plot |-| Fate Against Hero = |-| Roleplays = Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ''' Sora demonstrates a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword and is able to best his enemies easily; fighting in a style which he dubs '''Sora Style. Sora is primarily an instinctual fighter, using relying on subconscious knowledge of traditional yet flashy sword techniques to deal punishing blows to his hapless opponents. Sora has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship—which is his regular way of holding Dragredder. His attacks are so fierce and swift, that his foes rarely, if ever, have the chance to launch a proper counterattack. His swordsmanship is enough for him to slash with enough force to cause his swings to become capable of slicing through metal using only the air pressure. His way of swordfighting is completely self-taught, and borrows moves from several others he is in association with, like Shiro Kirusaki. Utilizing sweeping, random movements, upon close inspection, it should be noted that Sora's style of swordfighting is almost, nay, identical to his way of going about hand-to-hand combat, with unpredictability being his greatest asset when forced to pick up a bladed weapon. Many of his attacks are initiated by Sora jumping or dodging before attacking, letting him swiftly dodge enemy attacks and counter with his own in the same movement. His attacks consist of fast-paced sword combos and powerful kicks. His power attacks are able to knock his opponents back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute-force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate his opponents' defense, but also to push them back and leave them unable to counter blows; leading his style of battle to be tremendously deadly. Master Gun User: 'Sora, unlike his friend, does not focus on close-ranged combat; instead he chooses to focus on fighting from a distance. Using his angel, Sora is able to shot his opponents with his lightning with incredible accuracy as seen when he was able to shoot a Wizard that was half a mile away from Sora with no trouble. His skill is so great, that Sora is considered the deadliest sharpshooter within all the Spirits ever met. Sora is able to ricochet his shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable as they bounce from surface to surface until they eventually hit their target. Sora is also capable of shooting his opponents at nearly-impossible angles, an ability that literally changes the tide of a battle; he also uses this whenever he is performing a quickdraw, pulling out his gun in a blink of an eye and shooting a bullet into his opponent. Sora's reloading time is quite fast, thanks to his reflexes and the modifications that he made to his gun. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Sora has also shown that he is a fair combatant without a weapon. Due to his past as a Wizard, Sora is naturally attuned to solving things with his fists and feet, devastating opponents through his sheer brute force and speed, more often than not taking the unsuspecting target by surprise through his sheer skill in chaining his hand-to-hand blows with his attacks with his sword or Angel, more often than not leaving his opponent dumbstruck as their eyes cannot keep up with this constant switching, allowing Sora to land blow upon blow on their helpless form. Sorais extremely powerful in close-quarters, and he can sufficiently block and attack others, and he can effortlessly take down a man twice his size. Despite not having received any known training in martial arts, the many years of battles Sora has been through has made her a skilled fighter and a skilled user of hand-to-hand comba. Sora mainly tends to use his legs and fast footwork to attack his opponents as his greatest strengths lies in his legs, though he is also shown to use his arms in battle as well. When fighting opponents hand-to-hand, Sora makes use of his greater speed to deliver fast strikes to his opponents, which either allows him to deliver several strikes in a split second, or to increase the force behind his strikes in order to make his blows even more powerful. Physical Attributes '''Immense Durability/Endurance: '''Sora has demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from some of a top ranked Wizard's attacks, and emerging unharmed, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an incredible amount of resilience. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and merely shrugs it off. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Sora has endured, he has never been crippled, nor has he displayed any serious injuries. He can take a lot of major punishment in battle before he starts to wear down. Even after receiving major damage, Sora displays a remarkably fast recovery rate from damage, allowing him to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments; lastly, Sora is perfectly capable of breaking free from any sort of technique that threatens to bind and constrict him, preventing him from moving, making him all the more deadlier. '''Immense Reflexives and Speed: '''While he is physical strong, Sora's specializes in speed, an attribute where he reigns supreme and for a good reason. He is naturally fast, being agile and possessing great reflexes that allow him to react in the most appropriate way to nearly anything that happens to come his way. He is able to dodge incoming bullets from all angles, shifting and twisting his body around the deadly projectiles to avoid them. Not only that but he is able to catch projectile as well as he was able to pluck an arrow out of the air and quickly threw it back towards its origin point. He is able to move with celerity as he is able to react towards attacks that come his way. He is more than capable of dodging his opponent's attacks, maneuvering around them as though they are standing still. Making great use of his incredible footwork, he is able to move with such grace that it seem as though he is gliding over the ground. When it comes to using his speed in combat situations, Sora is able to dash towards his opponent at speeds that no normal human should be able to achieve, appearing as white streak that is moving through the area. Sora was able to track and even appear beside his foe with no trouble, an incredible feat. He is able to use his speed to enhance his combat prowess as well by delivering quick yet powerful attacks, striking in weak points that the opponent leaves open. He can use his swiftness in his swordplay by unleashing fast slashes, attacking his foe with a myriad of strikes and overwhelming them to the point of being unable to retaliate. Assorted Others '''Advanced Spirit Aura '??? Wizard Abilities (Former) Combat Wiring Suit |-| = ': , as the name suggests, is one of the more advanced CR-Units in the Date A Live world. When manifested, takes the form of a sleek black draconic armour. In this form, all of Sora's parameters are pushed to the limit—in this form; Sora possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about two and a half times his own weight. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap into the sky; and it allows Sora to fight in first person against other Wizards and physically destroy them, whereas normally attacks can only be dispelled or avoided. In addition, he is capable of carrying a heavy truck head with one finger with little to no effort, like he has Herculean strength, even with only one arm. Sora can run and move at speeds far greater than that of the finest human athlete, his agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, and his reflexes are similarly enhanced are superior to those of the greastest human athlete. This speed extends to his vision, as he also possesses the ability to view things in flashing speed, enabling him to dodge attacks and predict the actions of others. While transformed, Sora's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. This suit is destroyed when Ellen and Sora were battling after Sora heard about his dead friend |-| = ??? Spirit Abilities (Current) Angel '''Balmung' (バルムンク, Barumunku)' '''is the six weapons that Sora uses to aid him in battle. Balmung are not only able deal physical damage to targets, but are also able to fire rays of electricity from the user as a way of dealing magical damage. As a ranged alternative, Sora's weapons can also be configured to form a powerful electricity cannon by the same way. Sora is able to manipulate the electricity the cannon fires by either using his hands or kicking to fire powerful electrical blasts. This allows his attack style to freely transition between long range and melee attacks. Sora can also control the movement and path of Balmung. Astral Armor '''Dainslef '??? Supreme Knight Abilities (Current) ??? Preminiscent Dragredder (ドラグレッダー, Doragureddā): Dragredder is a Preminiscent Weapon created specifically for use in combat; forged from a fusion of Spirit energy and cold, hard iron. Dragredder utilizes the primeval power of mana to provide the people with the basics of protection. These objects achieve their functions by converting mana from any source, even that of the user's magical aura, into energy by way of a "formula". They are marked by runes that indicate their attributes. If a piece of Dragredder breaks, it loses its ability to absorb Spirit mana, causing it to malfunction. The sword itself seems to be a sort of support machine, based on how Sora uses it. It can be changed into an amor if Sora just stabs the sword right into the ground and chanting, "Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. Simply, shatter once filled. ――――I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your strikes. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!" With this, Sora summons an armor stored inside Dragredder and equips the armor that covers his whole entire body. He armor takes form of a "white knight", with white and black combination around him and iron armor parts protecting various parts of him. His helmet grants him "eagle vision", allowing him to see things such clearer and sharper. With this armor comes great defense. Sora is now able to withstood many attacks that he can't without the armor. Skill Cards Shiro Kirusaki Undeniable Order: '??? '''Weapon Creater: '??? Unknown Spirit '''Auto Heal: ??? Supporting Trio: '''??? * '''Troia (トロイア Toroia): ??? * Vernier (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa): ??? * Anima (アニマー Animā): ??? Driver Elucidator (エリュシデータ, Eryushidēta) The Elucidator is a Driver device that was given to Sora by when he first became a Supreme Knight. Elucidator is a tricked-out white braclet which has a light coming through a circle in the middle of the braclet—the circle is where Sora draw out his Skill Cards. By installing Skill Cards into Elucidator on her left hand(which has the braclet) and swiping the card across the bracelet like a credut card after activating the Driver; Elucidator will authorize the usage of the Skill Card, thus giving it even more power; enabling him to utilize their full potential and power. If a Skill Card is scanned by a wearer whose energy was either misused or lost, Elucidator will announce "Error" (エラー, Erā), meaning it will not be granted. When not transformed, Elucidator appears as an ordinary bracelet, though it retains the ability to utilize any Skill Card once actived. Relationships |-| Friends = ??? |-| Enemies = ??? ??? Quotes Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for Sora Kakeru. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: AAA * Spacequake: A * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: AAA ** Strength: 113 ** Consistency: 139 ** Spiritual Power: 134 ** Agility: 174 ** Intelligence: 162 Trivia * Appearance is based off of Accelerator from the To Aru series (Human) and Add from Elsword (Spirit) * Sora is left-handed and right eye dominant. * In some ways, Sora is much stronger then Shiro, but the author made sure Shiro is stronger. Category:Spirit Category:Wizard Category:Male